Afterdays
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Pequeños momentos robados entre Seth y Alex, dedicado a todos a los que les gusta esta pareja. (Situado en Sentinel)
1. Matched, Crossed and Stupidly Loved

**Afterdays - Drabble 1. **

**Título: **Matched, Crossed and Stupidly Loved.  
**Fandom: **Covenant Series.  
**Personajes: **Seth, Alexandria "Álex" Andros, Solos.  
**Pairing: **{Alex&Seth}  
**Nº de Palabras: **227.  
**Tipo de fanfic: **Drabble.  
**Rating: **K.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama.  
**Drabble nº: **1.  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers de Sentinel, Apollyon y Deity.  
**.**

.

**Afterdays.**

.  
.

_Day 1: Matched, Crossed and Stupidly Loved. _

Álex pudo escoger otro camino, otro destino, pero sabía que sus pasos siempre lo conducirían a él. Su primero, el poderoso Apollyon, Seth. Y por aquel entonces aún no podría discernir si la razón por la que lo buscaba era necesidad, ese lazo que los unía reclamando y rugiendo por la distancia o si eran sus sentimientos lo que la obligaban a encontrarlo.

O lo que quedaba de ellos. Podía amar con locura a Aiden, podía ser correspondida y saber que nada iba a cambiar eso, pero sabía que su corazón también amaba a Seth. Más allá de la masacre, del dolor y de las muertes que él había causado, ella aún lo quería.

Por eso es consciente de que debe hablar con él, arreglar las cosas. _Sellar su destino. _Por eso ella logra pasar a través de la férrea guardia del centinela Solos y llegar hasta él, hasta el que desde el inicio de los tiempos había sido y sería por toda la eternidad, su primero; _su Seth. _

Y puede que por aquel entonces ella no lo supiera, pero las cosas iban a cambiar en el momento en que pisara la celda en donde él estúpidamente estaba confinado. Álex creía, no, sabía, con certeza que si aún no había escapado ya es porque él verdaderamente… él había cambiado.


	2. Two Halfs, Two Bloods

**Afterdays - Drabble 2. **

**Título: **Two Halfs, Two Bloods.  
**Fandom: **Covenant Series.  
**Personajes: **Seth, Alexandria "Álex" Andros, mención a Aiden St. Delphi.  
**Pairing:** {Alex&Seth}  
**Nº de Palabras: **542.  
**Tipo de fanfic: **One Shot.  
**Rating: **K.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama.  
**Drabble nº: **2.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Sentinel, Apollyon y Deity.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Afterdays.**

.  
.

_Day Two: Two Halfs, Two Bloods. _

Iba a tirarlo abajo, sabía que iba a hacerlo. Y de hecho, así lo quería. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba eliminar, exteriorizar toda esa rabia que la consumía por dentro. Algo dentro de ella estaba roto, quizás para siempre, y eso estaba mal a tantos niveles que no podía ni siquiera discernir si estaba dejándose llevar -como hacía siempre- o estaba haciendo algo bueno.

Al fin y al cabo, si destrozaba el edificio, no mataría a nadie. Aunque tuviera ganas de hacerlo, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho. Los recuerdos del día anterior cubrieron de furia su mirada. Había matado a su padrastro sin pensárselo dos veces, y no había sentido nada. Ni remordimiento, ni culpa, siquiera horror por convertirse en lo que más odiaba: juez, jurado y ejecutor.

Incluso había llegado a recriminar a Seth por lo mismo.

_Seth. _

_Él y yo éramos iguales al fin y al cabo_. Dos caras de la misma moneda, ambos ying, ambos la maldad y la agresividad en distintos cuerpos. Y Álex estaba segura de que Seth no se habría contenido y habría matado a alguien si hubiera pasado por la misma situación. El haber sido apalizada por Ares, haber deseado incluso morir... Y lo que es peor, la intromisión, la violación de Fobos y Deimos en su cuerpo... No tenía nombre.

Por lo que, derribar un edificio entero no sería tan malo, ¿verdad?

Había sido privada de sentir, siquiera Aiden había logrado más allá que deseo y una extraña calidez en su pecho. Álex aún se preguntaba cómo es que su corazón había bailado en su caja torácica cuando el Primero apareció. ¿Sería culpa de el sobrenatural lazo que los unía o algo más? Ella no quería ni pensarlo.

Por eso, aunque siga golpeando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, sabe que el que Seth aparezca es algo bueno. Él podría contenerla, él podría tranquilizarla... Y no morir en el intento. Puede que él no portara su sonrisa arrogante y chulesca en este momento, pero Álex seguía queriendo asesinarlo. Ahora mismo, la inmortalidad del Apollyon le parecía un tema sumamente interesante para discutir... a golpes.

En cada puñetazo, en cada patada... ella puede sentirlo. Su dolor, su aceptación, pero lo que más le afecta, es la calidez de sus ojos ambarinos, tan brillantes y tan parecidos a los suyos. En su éxtasis de furia no lo comprende, pero tampoco trata de entenderlo. Eso viene después, mucho después, cuando el Primero está cubierto de moratones y ella no puede seguir golpeando. Simplemente no puede.

Y ambos, en comprensión mutua, deciden que ya es suficiente. Lo que les sorprende a ambos es que la propia Álex, símbolo mundial de cabezonería y orgullo, se eche a llorar en su pecho. Y nuevamente, ambos sabían lo que necesitaban. Él simplemente la abrazó y la acunó entre sus brazos, nunca dijo nada, pero en su mente, a través de ese cálido lazo, lo dijo todo.

Para Álex, eso había supuesto la diferencia entre creerlo y querer que permaneciera a su lado. Es cierto que amaba a Aiden, pero Seth... Él todavía ocupaba un gran espacio en su corazón.

Y eso no cambiaría, por mucha destrucción que él causase y por muchas muertes que ella lamentase.


	3. Say It Right Or Don t Say Nothing At All

**Afterdays - Drabble 3. **

**Título: **Say It Right Or Don´t Say Nothing At All.  
**Fandom: **Covenant Series.  
**Personajes: **Seth, Alexandria "Álex" Andros, mención a Aiden St. Delphi.  
**Pairing: **{Alex&Seth}  
**Nº de Palabras: **350.  
**Tipo de fanfic: **Drabble.  
**Rating: **K.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama.  
**Drabble nº: **3.  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers de Sentinel, Apollyon y Deity.  
**.**

.

**Afterdays. **

.  
.

_Day Three: Say It Right Or Don´t Say Nothing At All. _

No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Al principio solo éramos él y yo, nuestros labios juntos, pero la conexión con Seth tiraba de mí lejos de Aiden, lejos del propio Primero… La realidad quedó eclipsada por lo que debieron ser unos segundos, pero que a mí me parecieron horas.

Volví a vivir esa noche, la conversación con Seth, la charla con Aiden… Pero mis propias palabras resonaban en mi mente, opacando cualquier otro pensamiento.

_Yo te amaba…_

Recordaba con certeza ese momento, yo había sido lo suficientemente cobarde para no terminar esa frase. Yo había pensado en que nunca podría darle una respuesta coherente, pero la realidad siempre estuvo ahí, acechante, siempre esperando por el momento menos adecuado para mostrarse.

Sí, ahí estaba lo que había querido decirle esa noche. _"Y aún lo hago"._ Sonreí con amargura, debería estar contenta por no haberlo dicho, eso habría puesto las cosas muy complicadas entre Aiden y yo, pero ahora que lo pienso… tal vez hubiera sido mejor que él escuchara la verdad.

Que los tres lo hiciéramos. Al fin y al cabo, no podríamos seguir sosteniendo esta casa de naipes mucho tiempo más. Tenía esa mórbida certeza de que, cuando cayera y se derrumbara sobre nosotros todos esos secretos quedarían expuestos.

Y yo estaría tan jodida…

Un último pensamiento loco se apodera de mi mente antes de volver en mí. Fue esa contestación de mi vocecilla interna, esa Álex que tanto me molestaba, la que me hizo separarme violentamente de Aiden completamente consternada.

Oh, sí, estaba realmente jodida.

_Lo amarás para siempre, aunque trates de negarlo… Pronto Aiden no significará nada. _

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y finjo estar triste por lo que pasará con el alma del hombre al que supuestamente amaba. Finjo estar absorta en mis pensamientos para evitar su mirada de plata, no quiero que él vea la verdad en mi mirada. Ni mucho menos quiero que él descubra el secreto escondido tras el lazo que nos unía a ambos, a mí y a Seth.

_No debes averiguarlo nunca…_


	4. Maybe We Should Share?

**Afterdays - Drabble 4. **

**Título: **Maybe We Should Share?  
**Fandom: **Covenant Series.  
**Personajes: **Seth, Alexandria "Álex" Andros, Aiden St. Delphi, mención de Hades y alusión a Perses.  
**Pairing: **{Alex&Seth}  
**Nº de Palabras: **340.  
**Tipo de fanfic: **Drabble.  
**Rating: **K+.  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor.  
**Drabble nº: **4.  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers de Sentinel, Apollyon y Deity.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Afterdays.**

.  
.

_Day Four: Maybe we should share?_

Puede que Álex hubiera entrado allí cuerda —bueno, cuerda, lo que se dice cuerda, puede que no— pero ahora ella sabía que saldría del Tártaros completamente demente. No sabía qué era peor, si tener que aguantar las estúpidas discusiones entre Aiden y Seth, el que Hades se estuviera divirtiendo de lo lindo con el espectáculo andante que representaban ellos tres o el hecho de que los caballos sobre los que montaban fueran más grandes que un hummer y probablemente fueran a comerlos.

Ah, a eso hay que añadirle que se habían embarcado en un peligroso viaje a lo largo y ancho del inframundo para despertar de su siesta en el Tártaro al titán de la guerra y la destrucción. Sí, definitivamente iba a volverse loca allí abajo.

Intentando conservar la poca cordura que le queda decide no intervenir en la nueva y aún más estúpida pelea entre Aiden y Seth. Como las demás, era evidentemente sobre ella, pero no podía importarle menos.

Bueno, por lo menos hasta que Seth la invitó a subirse a su caballo-mamut. Álex no pensaba que Aiden fuera a estar contento con eso. Para cuando la conversación se tornó más personal y vergonzosa, ella estaba a punto de patear su primero en la cara.

Tenía las mejillas muy rojas, sentía su rostro caliente, por eso ocultó levemente su rostro mirando hacia otro lado. Aiden y Seth estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo para notarlo.

—_Hay una razón por la que la llamo "Ángel".—_ Dijo él con una sonrisita socarrona que hizo bailar su corazón en su pecho. Refunfuñando, le dijo a Seth que se callase, no quería que Aiden escuchase la sarta de tonterías —verdades, en realidad— que el Apollyon estaba por decir.

Pero fue esa última frase, antes de llevar su caballo del diablo lejos de ellos la que prendió fuego en sus venas, la que extendió calor por todo su cuerpo. Álex no quería ni pensar por qué esa propuesta sonaba tan malditamente bien en sus labios.

_"__Podríamos compartirla"._


End file.
